


Irreplaceable

by LadyGaGalion



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/pseuds/LadyGaGalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feren was supposed to return with Legolas. He has failed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irreplaceable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepless_Malice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/gifts).



> This was meant to be an expansion of a certain Tumblr drabble into a short PWP, but I felt it was more powerful as an innocent vignette.

"Please, my lord, give me one more chance."

Feren is on his knees at my feet. As well he should be. I told him it was of outmost importance that he persuade Legolas to return to me, and he has failed. 

Now he is gazing up at me with wide, beseeching eyes as he awaits my response. An untidy lock of hair rests against his cheekbone. He looks desperate. I must admit, I am inclined to show pity. After all, we may well end up going to battle, and it would be ill-advised to dismiss him now. There is no other I would trust to replace his command at such a critical time. 

Nevertheless, I shall torment him for a while longer. "Why should I? This is not the first time you have failed me."

Feren parts his lips and draws in a breath as if to speak—but the words do not come. After a moment he closes his mouth again, and his eyes fall mournfully shut.

"Well, if you cannot think of a reason, then surely you do not expect me to do it for you." My words may be cruel, but they are necessary. I will not pardon him so easily. 

"I can, my lord," Feren says at last. "But it is of no benefit to you, and therefore of no consequence.”

There is something in his tone gives me pause—a softness laced with desperation. A shiver runs through me as I suddenly become cognizant of what has been before me all along. I lift Feren's chin in a firm grip. "That is not for you to decide."

His eyelids flutter closed as I move my thumb to his lower lip, tracing it slowly.

"Tell me," I say.

He swallows hard, hesitating still. "Because, aran nín, my love for you runs deeper than that born out of duty."

I lift my hand to his cheek, caressing it for a moment before letting it drop. His face falls at the loss of touch. 

"Rise," I tell him. 

Trembling at the knees, he stands up and watches as I walk over to the table to pour some wine. Doubtless he thinks it is for me. "Do you think it is going to be a cold night, Feren?"

Outside the tent, the wind is howling.

"It feels like it, my lord." Feren blinks in confusion as I hand him the goblet.

"Then perhaps it is better if you stay here tonight. We can keep warm together."


End file.
